


Fun at the Store (Title May Change)

by DragonbornLives2665



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boscha is only mentioned so far, Boschlow is just kinda joked about so far, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I dunno what else to tag, Sorry if anyone is a bit out of character, based on stuff from my work, other characters to be added later, other relationships to be added later, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornLives2665/pseuds/DragonbornLives2665
Summary: Cast of Owl House works at a grocery store... What could go wrong?(A bunch of One Shots)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Let Amity Pet the Kitties!

**Author's Note:**

> Short stories/one shots based loosely on dumb things that happen at my work... but I’m open to ideas if anyone wants to pitch them in comments.

“The kitties are backkk!!” Luz yells as she is looking out the store’s back door.

“Which ones!?” Gus yells and rushes over from the trash compactor. “Awwwww!! Mama cat and Porky!”

“What are you two looking at?” A voice says behind them and they jump back from the door. “Geez, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh! Amity! Mama cat and Porky are back!” Luz tells the girl from grocery happily.

“Kitties?” They let Amity past them and try not to giggle at the girl’s squeal. “So cute! I wish I could pet them! Why won’t they let us close!?”

“You wanna feed them, Ami?” Luz asks her girlfriend to cheer her up.

“Yes!” She blushes. “I-I mean, I would, yes.”

“Mami, I-I mean, Miss Camila buys food and we keep it over here...” She returns to the door with a cracked old cup filled with dry cat food. “C’mon.”

Mama cat starts meowing at them the moment they get close to the bowls set under an old picnic table.

“Luz, is it okay to feed them? Aren’t they strays?” Amity begins to realize some things. “Why do we encourage them to come back?”

“They’re technically strays, yes.” Someone says behind them and they see Viney, the store’s dairy person, joining them outside with Gus. “They have all their shots and everything though. We catch them and take them to the vet sometimes. They keep mice and most other animals away.”

Porky walks up to Viney and let’s the girl lean down and pet her a bit before darting back into the trees to be with her mother.

“Eventually, they’ll trust you enough to approach more.” Viney continues as Luz and Gus seem to have stars in their eyes as they watch her. Amity just looks jealous.

She wanted to pet the cats.


	2. Camila’s Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened today. It was a fun break.

“I’m telling you! That girl behind the counter must like you more!” Luz tells Willow as they compare subs from the Subway down the plaza from their store. “Look at mine! Way too much sauce and pickles!”

“Yours is perfect, Willow.” Amity chimes in as she enters the break room with her own sub, having left a moment to get something from her locker.

Camila glances up from her phone as the three talk before going back to reading emails when her daughter speaks up again.

“What was that girls name? It started with a B, I think.”

“Boscha.” Willow informs her and takes a bite of her sub.

“Boscha your Subway Goddess!” Amity laughs as the shorter girl of the three begins to blush. “Willow the Floral Princess and Boscha her lovely Subway Goddess.”

“She... She’s not -!”

Willow’s protest is cut off by a loud bang from the hallway leading back to the store floor.

“Did someone hit the lockers?” Luz asks as she exits the room to check.

The rest of them just sit there confused until Lilith calmly walks in and takes a seat.

“Why are you all staring at me?” The woman says and takes out her lunch as her younger sister enters the room.

“Lily ruined it!” Eda yells.

“Lilith ain’t got time for your jokes, mom.” Luz laughs as she takes her seat next to her girlfriend again. “I saw mom laid out on the ground and was really worried. Was about to call you guys over. Then Lilith just stepped right over her and kept going.”

“Yeah, I had to sit up and glare at Lily for that.” Eda chuckles as she slides into the open seat next to her wife. “Hi, Cam.”

The woman just looks at her wife over her red framed glasses and sighs.

“Please tell me you did not break  _another_ locker.”

“Nope!” Eda tells her, but Camila keeps staring her. “L-Luz can confirm!”

“I can!” The girl shouts from where she is now a backrest for Amity as they eat at the corner table.

There is some garbled talking over the walkie talkies and Eda drops her head onto the table with a thump.

“I need to get back out there.” She gets up and heads to the door.

Everyone turns back to what they were doing before, missing her sneak back in until Camila shrieks.

Eda has to brace herself on the table to keep from falling over laughing. The girls are cracking up at their table and even Lilith is chuckling into her sandwich.

They all freeze when the glasses wearing woman calmly stands up and turns to her wife with a straight face.

“Edalyn Clawthorne-Noceda, you get a five second head start.” She tells her and the other woman scrambles to her feet and down the hallway as fast as she can.

After Camila reaches five she chases her wife yelling at her loudly.

“Should we stop them?” Willow asks and everyone just says no.

“I’m not facing Mami’s wrath.” Luz tells her.


	3. The Milk Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a mess, but here. Take it.

“Ban Blab Blub!” Luz and Edric are laughing at the label on a baby food. “I love this abbreviation!”

“NONnononononooooooo!” They hear Viney yell before loud snaps and a very loud crash.

Running around the corner they find Viney and Amity staring at a mess on one of the trucks.

“What happened?! We heard a crash!” Luz shouts and joins them staring at the collapsed stack of milk crates and the milk getting everywhere from broken gallons.

“The straps... failed as we were pulling it up the ramp...” Amity mumbles as her brother begins to pick up what he can.

“We should figure out what we can salvage.” He tells them and they all start moving.

As they work Luz realizes something.

“Who is going to tell Mam- Camila about this?”

“Tell me what?” Camila says as she rounds the corner to the docking bays and Amity jumps, splashing milk from the jugs in her arms all over herself.

“Ami!” Luz yells and rushes up to her girlfriend as Viney explains the situation to Camila.

“This was a new shirt.” Amity grumbles and sets down the milk gallons. “It’s going to be all dried and crusty by the time I get home...”

“Here!” Before Amity can stop her, Luz takes off her top shirt leaving her in just an old t-shirt.

“L-Luz!! What’re you doing?!” She yells as the girl then shoves the top shirt into Amity’s arms. “What?”

“It’s warm! It’ll be better.” Her girlfriend insists.

“Is it getting warm in here!? It’s getting warm in here!” Amity begins rambling as her face gets red as a tomato.

“They’ve been dating for 2 years now...” Edric sighs as the rest of the group watches the gay mess in front of them.

“Shush, it’s cute!” Viney hisses at him and elbows him.

“I agree with Viney.” Camila says as Luz finally convinces Amity to put on the shirt.

“Your fearless champion is here to help! Even if it’s just a shirt!” Luz announces.

Her girlfriend giggles and Edric pretends to wretch, getting their attention.

“C’mon girls. We need to get this milk cleaned up.” Camila stops the argument before it starts.

“Hey! I’m here, too.” The lone man complains.

“You heard me.”


End file.
